


Cuddle pile

by SeptiplierRandom



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, marks sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierRandom/pseuds/SeptiplierRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumps cheer up Mark after his 8 million reaction video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle pile

**Author's Note:**

> Just re watched Marks 8 million reaction video and thought of how the grumps would have seen him upset and cheered him up

Arin was sitting in the grump couch, scrolling through tumblr while the TV blared some random shit in the background. 

Barry was editing the latest video, and everyone else was doing their own little thing. Mark's was currently recording his videos. It was a normal day in the grump space. 

When Arin heard Marks room door squeak open followed by broken sobs, it was obvious something was up. Looking up from his phone, he saw Mark standing there, spaced out, red faced with tears streaming. He looked like he had been like this for a while. 

Immediately he jumped up and ran over to Mark, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

'What's up buddy?' Arin whispered in his ear. 

'I-I j-just' Mark sobbed, not managing to say anything else. Arin guided mark over to the couch, and draped him with a big warm blanket. 

'Stay right here bud, I'm just gonna go get the others, okay?' Arin instructed Mark, hurriedly making his way over to Barry. 

'Hey Arin, you look a little worried, you okay bro?' Barry asked, noticing Arin quickly walking up to him. 

'I'm fine, but Marks in a bad state right now, can you go get the others while I go back to him?' Arin rushed out, desperately wanting to get back to his sobbing friend.

'Uh, sure thing' Barry muttered, confused as to what was up with Mark. Arin didn't worry about it, running back to Mark, finding him on the couch, hugging his knees with his face buried in them, sobbing louder now. 

Arin slipped on the couch beside him, embracing him as Mark cried on his shoulder. Arin was beginning to really worry, they've never seen Mark like this before. 

He heard footsteps approaching, and looked up to see that Barry had returned with Suzy, Danny and Ross. Instantly they all looked worried, as they walked in to find Mark sobbing on Arins shoulder. 

Danny came and sat behind Mark, and started to rub his back, while the others stood around them. 

'Hey bud, calm down and tell us what wrong' Danny soothed, desperately trying to calm Mark down.

After 10 minutes of soothing words and cuddles, Marks sobs finally died down, and he was able to breathe again.

'Hey, now that you're calm, can you tell us what happened?' Ross asked, looking confused and worried. 

'I'm just being a baby', Mark started out with, 'it was the 8 million fan made video, I reacted to it, and not everyone was there, I know there are so many people that didn't get to be on the video, and so many people need me to talk to them and I can't do that and- and' Mark rushed, starting to sob a little towards the end. 

'Mark, you can't feel bad for not being able to talk to everyone, 8 million is a lot of people, and they know you can't do that' Suzy comforted. She was kneeling in front of Mark, hand resting on his knee in a comforting way, showing him that she was there. 

'I-I know, but I can't help it, I feel responsible for them' Mark croaked, feeling drained from over an hour of sobbing and crying. He didn't even want to see what he looked like right now. 

'Okay, Barry, you get Mark some water, Ross, get alot of pillows, Dan you get blankets and Arin can you please get mattresses? Suzy asked, ushering them off. When they returned, she took the mattresses and laid them out on the floor, creating a giant bed of sorts. 

Next, she placed all the pillows and blankets. 

'Okay guys, Mark clearly isn't in any state to drive home right now, so let's chill here for a bit, yeah?' Suzy informed, motioning for them all to lay down. They all got in a some-what comfortable cuddle pile. 

Arin and Suzy were cuddling, while Mark was laying with his head on Barry's chest with Dan and Ross close behind him. Barry was soothingly running a hand through Marks hair, to calm him down. 

They were all quiet, watching TV until they heard quiet snores. Looking over they found that Mark had fallen asleep. 

'God, poor guy, he's really exhausted' Arin whispered, looking at his friend with so much care in his eyes. They all cared for Mark, he was one of the nicest guys they knew, and they would do anything for him. 

'Yeah, we can't leave him here on his own, but I don't want to wake him up' Dan whispered back, desperately trying not to wake Mark. He was still on Barry's chest, not that Barry minded. 

'Guess we'll sleep here tonight?' Ross asked, curling up to Dans side. 

Arin jumped up and quickly turned off the lights, leaving the TV on in a quiet volume for background noise. Soon enough, they were all fast asleep, light snores and breathing filling the room.


End file.
